thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Recognizing (WTS)
Synopsis Jason and his group pay a visit to the Mattson farm to take their supplies, but what they find is even more surprising. Plot Opening on a POV shot of someone getting dragged against their will by Mitch, Terry and Rogers. Mike holds a knife up and says "You broke the rules." Outside, Maggie is looking up at the window of the room when Kaya runs up, asking if she found out who did it. They both look up just as a gunshot is heard and blood splatters on the window. Hours earlier, Katie and Maggie are in line getting food. Katie bumps into a woman named victoria, knocking over her food. Victoria snaps at her, telling her to watch where she's going. Victoria's sister, Jessica, tells her to calm down and takes her to get something to clean up. Maggie says, "Well, that was pleasant." Both girls laugh before getting their food. Monica and Greg are assigned to work together in the garden that day, to Monica's dismay. Greg asks why she's avoiding him and Vince and she says to stop talking. Greg refuses, asking again. Monica looks at him. "Because I don't want to talk to either of you." She adds that neither of them accept her help ever, so why should she accept theirs. Greg yells at her and calls her childish. Monica is called over by Jackie and is told they're going on a run. Monica goes to take a gun when Vince stops her and asks where she's going. She tells him to leave her alone. As she walks away, he asks if they should break up and Monica stops, looking hurt. She then whispers, "Yes." At the farm, Sam is watching Eliza and Francine work on Ashton, who is unconsious. Francine looks at her and calls Danny in to take her out, apologetically saying they need as much privacy as they can get. Sam and Danny sit at the table and begin talking. Danny asks what happened to them. "We bumped into each other and he was shot by a group him and my friends are in. The Sanctuary, I think?" Danny's eyes widen and he sees a couple trucks roll up. He calls his aunt and tells her Jason is here. While Eliza works, Sam is told to stay in the room while Francine gives Jason what he wants. At the sanctuary, Katie is stopped by Mitch, who says she's stolen and is going to be punished. Francine, Marco, Danny, Jake and Carla go outside. Jake asks who they are, Danny saying they're a major group that take from others. Francine grabs a box, as does Marco, and they give it to some of Jason's men. Monica sees Jake and steps forward. Jason tells her to stop but she says she knows him. Danny says not to mention Ashton or Sam. Monica asks if any others are here. Jake says Sarah, Peter and Lilly. Eliza bursts out of the house and says, "He's dying." Francine runs in with Eliza, Jason pushing past the others, Monica and Jackie following. Monica sees Sam and Ashton. Jason looks to Jackie, saying she lied to him. He grabs her by the hair, dragging her outside. He points his gun at her. Jackie sobs, accepting her fate when Jason puts the gun down and laughs. "You are banned from the sanctuary." Maggie is walking around with Kaya discussing if Katie did it. Maggie sees Victoria with a bag of food and says she might have an idea on who did it. The two separate and Maggie asks where she got the food. Victoria tells her to screw off. "You blamed my friend. They'll kill her." Victoria laughs and walks towards her home. Jessica is waiting and looks to her as she enters. "I found the food that you stole." She says. Victoria apologizes but Jessica silences her. Rogers, Mike and Terry enter and grab her. We see the same sequence from the beginning but in third person. Victoria grabs Mitch's gun and shoots Mike in the stomach, his blood splattering on the window. Katie, who was watching from the closet, jumps out with a baseball bat. She shits the gun down, jumping on Victoria. Victoria flips her off her and reaches for the pistol. Katie pulls her back and takes the gun, turning around and shooting her in the chest. She then shoots her in the head. Katie leaves, going to get Liz. Katie walks into her and Zack's room and finds him having sex with another girl. He gets his shorts on before chasing her. He reveals he was told she was dead. "So you just move on as fast as possible?" He is silent. She goes back in and grabs her knife, gun and jacket, saying she's leaving. While she is about to climb, she sees Vince with a beanie and a jacket. She asks if he's leaving, too. They agree to go together. At Mattson, Jackie now stands with the others on the porch, watching as they are all about to leave. Monica says good bye and Jason turns, asking for Carla's name. "Put it on a gravestone." He says to one of his men before quickly pointing his gun at her, shooting her in the head. The trucks drive off, everyone on the porch screaming. Co-Starring *Annaleigh Ashford as Jessica *E. Roger Mitchell as Rogers *Lawrence Kao as Mitch *Meaghan Caddy as Ellie *Karen Bethzabe as Eliza *Travis Love as Terry *Donzaleigh Abernathy as Liz Deaths *Victoria *Carla Trivia *As of this episode, Jackie is banned from The Sanctuary. *Zack and Katie get into a fight after Zack cheats on Katie, ending their relationship. *Vince and Monica break up. *Vince Martinez and Katie leave the Sanctuary. *Zack and Katie's last names are both revealed. *There are five characters from the main group still in the sanctuary. Category:Willing to Survive Category:Episodes